Wireless communications systems, including cellular phones, paging devices, personal communication services (PCS) systems, and wireless data networks, have become ubiquitous in society. These types of wireless networks, in addition to other types of networks, generally include many devices that operate using software that has to be updated occasionally.
Currently implemented networks typically provide for an operator to determine, for each device, that a software upgrade should be downloaded into the device and an appropriate time for downloading the upgrade. These operators usually schedule software upgrades around midnight because of the perception that traffic is reduced at that time. However, the assumption that a particular time is best for downloading the upgrade may be false. Furthermore, requiring an operator to track which devices need software upgrades and to perform the upgrades manually results in the operator having to perform a repetitive, non-valuable task that greatly increases operational expenditures in maintaining the network.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved software upgrade process in wireless and other networks. In particular, there is a need for a network that provides for software upgrades that are not dependent on operator intervention and on operator assumptions for selecting download times.